


Tall in Your Love

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [27]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on tiptoes to reach them.When the weight of the world pushes Harry down, Eggsy is there to help him stand tall.





	Tall in Your Love

TALL IN YOUR LOVE

“She hates me.”

“She’s three, love. She hates a lot of things.”

“I meant your mother.” Harry actually slumps in the back seat of the cab. “But you’re right, your sister didn’t like me, either. She cried when I tried to talk to her.”

“You was new to her…she’ll get used to ya.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and kisses it. “An’ ya knew Mum was probably gonna be…difficult.”

Harry snorts and looks out the window, head falling back on the seat. “Yes. Not only did I take her husband away from her, but I have also taken the virtue of her only son.”

“C’mon, Haz,” Eggsy says with a grin, trying to lighten the moment. “You an’ me both know my virtue is a thing of the past.”

“Which she probably blames me for.” Harry pinches his nose. “I knew it would be hard today, but I hoped…I hoped that your family would accept me.”

“They WILL,” Eggsy promises. “It’s gonna take time.”

The cab pulls up in front of Harry’s house. “But we don’t know how much of that we’re going to have, now, do we?” Harry gently touches his eye patch before climbing out of the cab. Eggsy watches him wearily walk to the house, shoulders hunched.

 

“Izzat Gaelic?” Eggsy whispers to Roxy. They’re huddled in the hall outside Merlin’s office, peeking through a crack in the door like guilty children.

“I think so. He must really be worked up if he’s done with English. He’s only been yelling at Arthur for twenty minutes…usually takes him a good half-hour to get this angry.”

“Ye cannae do this, Harry,” Merlin says, switching back to English. “Ye cannae decide to waltz in and out of the country at a moment’s notice without informing me!”

“I didn’t realize that my life was to be scheduled at your convenience Merlin.”

“Ye are right. It is not. But Arthur’s IS. Part of my job is making sure ye are well-protected, and I cannae do that if I DINNAE KNOW WHERE YE ARE!” Merlin yells.

“I went to Paris. There is a special doll shop there, and Daisy’s birthday is coming up.” Roxy looks at Eggsy, who shrugs. He had no clue Harry was planning on a shopping spree to Paris the day before.

“The internet is a lovely thing, Arthur,” Merlin snaps. “Did your boy know you were going?”

“No,” Harry admitted, slouching down a bit in the chair. “He would have told me that she didn’t need to be spoiled in such a manner. And who else do I have to spoil?”

“I know ye spoil him,” Merlin points out, and Eggsy blushes. “But that is not the point here. As darling as the wee lass is, she is not more important than this agency. Or do ye not value Kingsman and your knights?”

“Don’t,” Harry says tiredly, and Eggsy swears he’s shrinking before their eyes. “Do not even hint that I don’t care about this agency.”

“Well, then, perhaps ye will think twice before sneaking around like this. What if I needed ye? What if…what if Eggsy needed ye, and I could nae find ye?” Merlin says in a quieter tone.

“I didn’t think.”

“Ye rarely do, ye old peacock.” Merlin sighs and sits down. “Lancelot, Galahad, dinnae think for one second that I dinnae see ye skulking about in the corridor.”

They scurry away before Merlin can say anything else.

 

When Eggsy opens his eyes the first thing he sees is Harry in the chair by the bed. He’s hunched over, elbows on his knees, head hanging between his arms. His hair is falling from its carefully styled coif, strands dangling away from his head. His shoulders are shaking and Eggsy realizes Harry’s crying. “H-Harry,” he whispers. He clears his throat and Harry’s head shoots up. “Haz, fuck…why…why ya cryin’?” He tries to pick up his hand to wipe at Harry’s face but it’s weighted down by tubes and wires.

“Oh, my beautiful blessed boy.” Harry carefully picks that hand up and kisses where he can. “I’m crying because I’m petrified. You’ve been unconscious for a week.”

“Oh. Sorry?” Eggsy vaguely remembers an explosion, Roxy yelling for him to go the other way.

“I was afraid I was losing you.” Harry kisses the tip of each finger. “I realized I have not told you in quite some time how much you mean to me.”

“I know it, Harry, swear down.”

“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t say it.” 

“But…”

“Anyone can be Arthur. Anyone who has time in the field, who respects Kingsman…who can put up with Merlin. But with you…I’m the best Arthur anyone could ever be, because I have your support, your love, your brilliance in the field.” Harry puts Eggsy’s hand down, scoots his chair back, and lays his head on Eggsy’s thigh. “Without you I’m just a regular man, nothing special.”

“Haz, yer always special,” Eggsy whispers, managing to lift his hand and run his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Larger than life…at least ta me.”

“You’re biased.”

“I’m in love…with the best man in the world.”

Harry snorts but says nothing…and Eggsy wonders if he doesn’t say it enough, either.

 

“Eggsy, darling, have you seen my…” Harry stops in the door of the bedroom. “Are you all right? Have you lost something?”

“Nah.” Eggsy smiles up at him from his place on the floor. He’s down on one knee, hands folded on his leg. “C’mere, would ya?”

“Is this one of your pranks?” Harry eyes him warily as he approaches, looking tall and handsome in his grey suit. “Because I really do not have time this morning.”

“No prank, only take a minute.” From this angle, Harry really does look larger than life. Posh, handsome, perfect. “I love ya.”

“I love you, too, darling.” Harry touches his cheek. Eggsy kisses his hand.

“Day I met you was tha best day of my life. Day I thought ya died was the worst. An’ now…now we make all kinds of days. Good days, bad days, don’t matter cuz we’re together.” He reaches into the pocket of his trakkies and hears Harry gasp. “Harry Hart…I would be very honored if you would say yes ta bein’ my husband.” He opens the little box with shaking hands.

“You…you’re proposing?”

“Yeah.”

“Right now. Right now, as I’m preparing to go out the door to HQ.”

“Should I take it back an’ wait for another time?”

“No.” Strong hands grab Eggsy by the shoulders and hoist him to his feet. “God, no. Are you serious?”

“Yes, Haz, Jesus!” Eggsy says with a laugh. “This ain’t quite how I saw this goin’.”

“And how did you see it going?” Harry seems to grow taller by the minute, even as he looks down at Eggsy.

“I asked, ya said somethin’, like, ‘my darling boy, you have made me the happiest man in the world,’ an’ then ya kissed me.”

“My darling boy,” Harry whispers, his eye suspiciously wet, “You have made me the happiest man in the world.” He takes Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him.

“Oops, forgot a part,” Eggsy says breathlessly. “Ya gotta say yes.”

“Oh, my Eggsy.” Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy and Eggsy goes up on his toes. “YES.”


End file.
